Sin Control
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: There was no red light in Eric’s life. Spoilers for 3.01 Lost Son and 3.20 Killer Date


Title: Sin Control

Author: Kasandra

Rating: FRT

Content Warning: Some slight insinuations.

Disclaimer: Don't own; don't sue. Thanks

Pairing/Characters: Eric Delko

Spoilers: S.3.01 "Lost Son", S.3. "Killer Date"

Classification: Angst

Summary: There was no red light in Eric's life.

Archive: Yes, at FF dot net.

Word Count: 826

Challenge Prompt: #2 Friends

* * *

Sucio.

That's the word his abuelita would use if she knew what her only grandson was doing with his life.

Eric sat in his car and stared out the window idly watching the street lights change colors. Green would turn to yellow before finally turning to red and the once again it would start all over. He felt as if he were living life at 100 mph with no red light in sight.

His PDA buzzed loudly disrupting the quiet of his car. Outside music blared from the insides of the club that he was just in. Looking at the screen, Eric sighed. It was another message from the same woman who had texted him earlier wanting to tooth.

"_Hey baby, where are you? I wanna play…"_

Eric smirked at first, but then he quickly frowned. Eric had never considered himself a womanizer or a playboy. However, after the death of his best friend, Tim Speedle, Eric quickly realized that life was too short. Everything – everyone you ever cared for could be taken away in an instant. And because death had tainted him so, Eric found himself searching for life even if it meant having sex with random strangers.

After turning on the light in his darkened car, Eric reached for his PDA once more and quickly sent a message back.

_I'll be there... Meet me at the corner alley of Ocean and Naranja in five._

Eric inserted the key to the ignition and drove the block and half to his destination. He got out and leaned against the hood of his car and waited impatiently for his at-the-moment other half to arrive.

Sure enough, from around the corner emerged a dark haired vixen with killer looks. She gave Eric a flirtatious smile.

"Hey, I'm—" she began but Eric pressed a finger to her lips.

"No names tonight. Just feel," Eric replied huskily before dropping his mouth to hers. Eric nibbled on her bottom lip which elicited a moan. Reaching down to cup her bottom, Eric picked her and encouraged the woman in his arms to wrap her legs around his waist.

The dark haired woman clawed at his back, encouraging Eric to continue his actions.

The sounds of Miami's nightlife continued to rage and Eric's heart hitched at the thought of being caught. Never in his life had he felt so alive. Raw emotions coursed through his system; he felt his pulse quicken in excitement and anticipation.

However, as alive as he felt, he could feel guilt knotting his stomach. His conscious screamed at him to stop. 'Basta!' Eric blamed the feeling of guilt on his religion. Eric tried to push the feeling away but it wouldn't budge.

Calleigh's earlier warning to be careful echoed in his mind. Sighing inwardly, Eric tried to focus on the woman who was currently attempting to snake her hands down his pants. Tearing himself away from her lips, Eric attempted to gasp for air. He groaned in frustration – it felt as if all the air had been sucked out from his chest and around him.

Before he couldn't wait to meet this woman, only now he felt as if he couldn't escape. He was momentarily distracted by the feel of the woman's lips nibbling on ear.

"Like that, hmm?" the woman cooed questioningly. She pressed herself against him and she chuckled. "Oh, I can _tell _that you do."

Just as she about to go further in her ministrations, Eric pushed the woman off him. "I can't do this."

"What?" the woman screeched. "What in the hell are you talking about?" She cocked an eye towards his pants. "Performance anxiety?"

"No. I just have to go." Eric replied hastily. Looking at the woman, he muttered an apology before handing her some cash. "Cogelo."

"I am not a hooker," the woman replied with a sneer. "You ass."

'Maldita sea,' Eric thought. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant take a cab home."

Sighing, the woman stared at the offered money for a good minute before snatching it. "See ya."

Eric watched the woman walk away and sighed in relief. Shaking his head, he played with his car keys that were currently in his pocket. Eric knew exactly where he needed to be at the moment. Once again, he got in his car and quickly got on the freeway. The ride to his destination was silent – Eric needed to clear his mind and gather his thoughts.

He arrived at his destination twenty minutes later. Sitting on a patch of damp grass, Eric cleared his throat before finally speaking to the large tombstone that was in front of him.

"Hey Speed."

**FIN.**


End file.
